


Spoilt

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amandiakko, Competitive girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Humour, I actually wrote something T-rated are you proud of me?, Just having a little fun with my writing style too, OT3, Still implying stuff though mwahaha, Yuri, birthday fic, gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Amanda and Diana love spoiling their girlfriend Akko, though they can go a bit overboard sometimes...





	Spoilt

Being spoilt was something relatively new to Akko Kagari.

Over the past few months, Akko had to learn this new and very important dynamic. It was integral to her relationships and was something that was not going to go away any time soon. Sure, as a child she may have been given a lot of Shiny Chariot merchandise, from money for booster packs to costumes and accessories in gift wrap. But as she grew up and the realities of life kicked in, gifts and funds transformed into hard work and chore money. Even ignoring her time at Luna Nova, learning to become a witch while having no magical blood in her, her family was not exactly completely well off.

Diana Cavendish and Amanda O'Neill could not say the same...

As Akko's birthday approached, the fabled twenty-fifth of June, Diana and Amanda seemed to have made it a game between themselves as to how much they could treat the increasingly overwhelmed brunette. Akko really did appreciate the attention, but she knew that all the blood constantly rushing to her cheeks in response to such grand, loving gestures must have been bad for her.

It all started with Amanda, instantly giving it away that it was the American that started this 'game', who had gifted her a dashing red cloak on the twenty-first.

“Oh my gosh!” Akko exclaimed, bouncy and cheerful that Amanda went out of her way to grab Akko a limited edition Shiny Chariot cloak. It must have been produced a decade ago during the height of her fame, and it _must_ have been super expensive.

“Like it?” Amanda said, her question laced with a grin and half-lidded, mischievous eyes that looked behind her shoulder at a seemingly impassive, but secretly brooding blonde. Akko nodded wildly.

“You bet I do!” Akko shouted, her hands feeling the silky fabric, her fingers gliding over it and soaking in the emotional and material value of it. “Oh my God.” She squealed as she brought the cloak to her chest, squeezing it into her as her brain went into overload at such an amazing gift.

“I love you, Amanda!”

“I love ya too, silly.”

As Akko buried herself into Amanda's chest and loving embrace, the heiress behind the lovey-dovey pair rolled her eyes with a smile. But quickly, as Akko left a peck on Amanda's slightly red cheeks, red at the attention that was being drawn to the two, the smile on Diana's face turned into a determined grin.

_'Alright, O'Neill... if you want me to play this 'game' of yours, I will.'_

Diana turned on her heels and began to stride away with purpose. She was only stopped by the sound of one of her girlfriends shouting out her name.

“Daiyana!”

It was Akko, who was obviously too excited to pronounce her name properly, pushing her head under Amanda's arm and leaving the two in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Amanda and Diana sighed in their own way, but both equally loving nonetheless.

“Yes, dear?” Diana said, turning back around to meet Akko's confused and dusty face with a soft, calm smile.

“Where you going?” Akko asked while Amanda readjusted the pair. Amanda twisted in her place to face her other, more elegant lover while she went to hold Akko by her right shoulder, her hand squeezing Akko into her side while the American knowingly grinned at the heiress. Diana bristled as the grin entered her sight, her eyebrow twitching as she focused her attention on the brunette.

“I intend to ready my own present for you. It will be ready for tomorrow.” Diana verbosely stated, swiping and brushing away a part of her fringe in an exaggerated manner. Amanda giggled mockingly.

“Ohoho, really?” Amanda openly pondered Diana's statement, her hand on her chin as her vivid-green eyes stared down azure ones. Akko meanwhile felt a little flustered, shuffling where she stood.

“But um, Diana... my birthday is still four days away...” Akko trailed off, her eyes bashfully and then suspiciously darting between her two possessive and competitive girlfriends. It then slowly clicked. “Wait... Oh no.” Akko then looked at Amanda, her gaze rife with accusation, the American silently replying with her free hand in the air in mock surrender.

“Akko, we merely wish to treat you-” Diana started but was quickly interrupted by an increasingly flustered brunette.

“But you two do that all the time!” Akko said, a pout appearing on her face as Amanda snickered beside her, squeezing onto her shoulder again. “You literally give me something new almost every day!” Amanda tried to alleviate Akko's dismay.

“Yeah, but it's your birthday reaaaally soon! We gotta pull out all the stops!” Amanda partially explained, alluding to the brewing competition between herself and Diana. Akko shook her head.

“Gah! But all the money you're spending, and all the space I don't have!” Akko began, concerned at all the expenses and the complete lack of storage she had for her gifts and treats.

“I have my estate for that.” Diana offered. But Akko shook her head again, somehow even more violently.

“I'm not living with you yet!”

“Ooo, hear that Dia? 'Yet'...” Amanda snickered and teased, earning another undignified yelp from the blushing Japanese girl next to her.

“Shut up! Gah!” Akko slipped out of Amanda's hold with a twirl, something that made Diana grin for a split second, the criticised competitive nature leaking out. “Ju... just don't go overboard, okay?” Akko pleaded with a wavy mouth, her blush still heavy at the spoiling she was already receiving from her two already very treat-heavy girlfriends. Diana shrugged before turning on her heels again.

Akko, obviously, cried out in despair. Amanda laughed out loud while Akko then proceeded to beat her hands on Amanda's chest. Diana simply smiled as she continued her walk, eagerly awaiting the reaction from Akko when she presented her first of many gifts.

Now Diana's gift was a little more glamorous and refined. Literally.

It was a special edition, twenty-four caret gold, emerald-dashed Pappiliodya ring. The edges of the ring contained the tiny green emeralds that glittered when exposed to light, meant to represent the eggs of the magical creature before birth. The centre was grafted in the image of a Pappiliodya hatchling, radiant and bright.

At this point it was clear to Akko that her girlfriends were going all out, but oh my _gosh_ where these gifts just amazing.

Her glee was emphasised by her second massive squeal in as many days as Diana romantically slipped the ring onto her index finger, bringing Akko's hand towards her lips and kissing both her knuckles and then the ring. Akko's blush was deep and heavy as all this was done in a packed canteen hall, surrounded by her friends, acquaintances and colleagues.

And also Amanda, much to Diana's plentiful joy.

“I hope you love this ring just as much as you love me, my sweet, lovely Akko.” Diana finished her charming, loving words with another kiss on Akko's hand, this time on the tips of her fingers. Pulling away, Diana saw the massive blush and frazzled, burgundy eyes in front of her, the heiress unable to restrain a giggle at the presentation.

“I think you killed her.” Sucy said sarcastically from the canteen table, earning a disappointed utterance of her name from the freckled girl beside her. While Hannah and Barbara 'aww'd' at the display, Amanda rolled her eyes in slight jealously, though she was unable to stop a smile from hitting her face at the silly but adoring actions by the beautiful blonde.

As Amanda thought this, Diana turned her head to meet her eyes. A smug expression adorned her face as a new challenge was presented to Amanda, rounded off by Diana saying in a level voice:

“One-one, Amanda.”

“Daiyana!”

The name of the heiress rang out through the large canteen hall as well as Amanda's head for the next dozen or so hours. Diana had this knack to get such great reactions out of the brunette, both in and out of bed. While Amanda had always been a little jealous of this fact, it was not like Amanda could not get Akko to 'scream out her name' instead.

The little thought made Amanda chuckle to herself as she walked down the hallway towards their shared dormitory. This situation had come about thanks not only to Diana's reputation, and obvious connections to the Cavendish name and a substantial portion of funding to Luna Nova, but also due to the actions of the so-called 'New Nine' that helped ensure the future of the magical academy. Diana had come to some sort of arrangement with Holbrooke, placing herself, Akko and Amanda into the formers dormitory, while the others shared two dorms directly next to each other.

Hannah, Barbara and Lotte shared one dorm while Sucy, Constanze and Jasminka shared the other. The Green-team had kept their old room, and thusly Constanze's lab, while the Blue-team plus Lotte took the room beside it.

Barely a day passed before Constanze found a way to remove the wall between them.

No-one could really blame them to be honest.

But fortunately they were all content with the arrangement, with all six of them understanding the... different circumstances that had developed between the team leaders in the past few months.

Returning to the here and now, Amanda entered her luxurious dorm, returning from her detour after her final lesson of the day, the room occupied only by Akko who was laying on her stomach on her bed. The maroon and red-haired girl had to pick up something from one of the delivery collection points before returning to her humble abode, it being one of the gifts she had for Akko. Now Amanda did not have a bottomless pit of money, though neither did Diana, but the American did not want all the gifts to be about expense and glamour.

No, there were some... other things that Akko would appreciate.

Basically, Amanda was very grateful to Jennifer that there were options to make the packaging more discrete and less obvious in origin.

Setting the small box down onto one of the beds, Akko picked her head up from a book she was engrossed in – something about magical firework techniques that Professor Chariot had given her last week – and bid a welcome to the rebellious witch.

“Hey Amanda!”

“Hey cutie, how are ya?” Amanda said, curious and complimenting of the lightly blushing witch, a pout gracing her features as Amanda spoke her words.

“I'm fine...” Akko grumbled with a blush, returning her attention to the big old book she had in her hands. Amanda giggled mischievously before turning her attention back to her forbidden box of desires. Flipping out her wand from her sash she unsealed it, the sound of magic regaining the attention of her bouncy, cute girlfriend.

“Oh, what's that?” Akko said, raising herself up from the bed to sit, the book discarded on the edge of the mattress. Her head was tilted to the side while her hands rested on her knees, sitting cross-legged and slightly bobbing from side to side.

“Something to spice up ya love life.” Amanda replied, pushing aside the protective packaging in order to grab the item she ordered. Akko, feeling a little more confident than usual, spoke up again.

“But I already have you?” Amanda looked over her shoulder to see Akko sticking her tongue out, a grin on her face as she retracted it back into her mouth. Amanda rolled her eyes before clarifying, not without taking the compliment of course.

“Well yeah, I know I'm _amazing_ in bed.” Akko rolled her own eyes at the cocky statement, her hand mimicking a mouth. Amanda continued. “But I mean with that repressed heiress we often bang too.” Akko could only cope with Amanda's blunt language for so long, and with Diana mentioned, her confidence barrier took a dent as a light dusting returned to her cheeks.

“O...oh.” Was all Akko could really get out in reply.

Amanda giggled at Akko's bashfulness, a feature Amanda grew to enjoy as the relationship developed. While Akko could be very headstrong and confident outside of the relationship, something about romance made the girl become ultra submissive and super shy.

It was pretty freaking ace in Amanda's mind.

Probably Diana's too, but that is a story for another time.

“So Akko, what do you think I got ya?” Amanda questioned, beginning a mini-game with the brunette who sighed in playful exasperation.

“Oh dear, Amandaaaa...” Akko bemoaned the incoming present while Amanda heartily laughed at the reaction. “I told you two to stooooop...” Akko said, reminding the American of what she had said.

“Yeah, yeah. Now come on, tell me what you think it is!” Amanda requested, ignoring Akko's dismay. The brunette rolled her eyes, flipping her hands into the air and flopping onto her side.

“Oh I don't know, red hair dye?” Akko pouted at her, hiding her curiosity at the incoming gift.

“Hehe, nah.” Amanda then turned around, presenting Akko's gift for her with a loud “Ta-daaaa”.

“Um!”

Was all Akko could say as Amanda showed off a pair of blue, fluffy handcuffs, obviously intended for 'sessions' with Diana.

“Ya like?”

“I will KILL!”

In the end, Akko did enjoy the present.

As did Diana, but that was a story for another time.

Diana had graciously accepted that the score was now at two-one to Amanda, having enjoyed what was to be considered a shared present by the boisterous broom-dancer. But that meant, with one day to go, that Diana had to draw even today to stand any chance of winning on _the_ day.

But Diana had a plan.

Because, you see, it was not just the super expensive stuff that got you into a girls heart, but the cute, adoring and meaningful stuff that created that loving warmth within someone.

Like, I don't know, a costume?

With that in mind, Diana had decided to order a limited edition, premium fabric Shiny Chariot costume for Akko. The original batch, the sizes completely correct.

It was still a lot of money, but it was still meaningful!

Gifting her the clothes as the two woke up, still slightly exhausted from last nights usage of the handcuffs, Diana could not wait through the day to see the reaction, preferring to see it right now.

To say Akko was impressed would have been an understatement.

In another bout of high pitched noise, Akko threw herself at Diana, hugging the girl with all of her strength. Diana returned the hug, snuggling into the girl who dragged her back down onto the bed.

“Thank you Daiyana!”

“You're welcome. Now, hop into the shower and then try it on.”

Diana's request was met with a suspicious glare from Akko. “Wait a minute.” Akko started, missing the light blush on Diana's cheeks as the brunette figured out a certain something that the blonde had planned.

“You want to bang me in this, don't you?”

Akko was met with silence.

“I mean, I would.”

Until Amanda butted her head into the conversation from the bed opposite them, smirking at the situation unfolding.

After several thrown pillows and some semi-serious scolding, Akko plopped her feet onto the carpeted floor and headed to the showers.

Akko eventually put on the costume.

It was not on for long, but it fit very well!

But despite all of this, Akko's two girlfriends were faced with a dilemma upon the arrival of the blessed day...

They were out of presents.

Sure, the both could say they at least drew and that a party was planned in the academy canteen – organised by the pair of them with the help of Lotte and Chariot – but after two and half months of gifts they had exhausted their supply of stuff to give.

There was only one thing for it.

A grand alliance was formed between the two and their pride was swallowed. As the big, four layer chocolate-vanilla-strawberry-banana birthday cake was revealed before Akko, her two girlfriends approached her with empty hands and wavy smiles.

“You ran out of presents, didn't you?” Said Sucy from the side, monotone but mocking.

The two girls nodded.

“Sorry darling.” Diana said, regretful but slightly humoured at the situation.

“Yeah... sorry cutie.” Amanda said in kind, lacking her usual confidence as her hand rubbed the back of her head.

But Akko merely sighed a happy sigh.

She walked up slowly, carefully pulling the two into a soft, loving embrace. She rubbed their backs with her hands and said:

“I'm sure you'll think of something tomorrow.” It was slightly corny and certainly teasing, but the three girls still giggled at the absurdity of the whole thing, and the many days they still had together.

“Or tonight.”

They had never seen Sucy run so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little entry and mine. Always wanted to write Amandiakko, so I'm kinda glad I've started off with this. Kinda rushed it through but hopefully it's fine! Let me know what ya think, just wanted to write something slightly different to all the Diakko out there today. Expect an Obsessed update this weekend. Apologies for not updating the past two weekend, used this as a way to try and cure my burnout. See ya!


End file.
